The Butterfly
by Silver Fox Trot
Summary: ONESHOT! JxV A particularly annoying insect helps a special character come to terms with his feelings.


**_The Butterfly_**

He watched as a butterfly flew by him.

He watched with his amethyst-coloured eyes as the delicate creature, no bigger than the palm of his hand, flew higher into the sky.

He then looked at his surroundings and saw that he was surrounded by desert wasteland in all directions, as was to be excepted when you lived in a place called 'The Wasteland'. Except for his brown horse, and now, the yellow butterfly, he was utterly alone.

Just the way he liked it.

As he looked back at the butterfly, he briefly wondered where it had come from, but quickly dismissed it from his mind as unimportant, just something else to ignore.

That is, until it landed on his nose.

He sent his patented glare at it. No effect.

He swatted it away, only to have it come back a few seconds later.

He growled at it, and swatted it away again. This time, it landed on his shoulder. He shrugged, as long as it wasn't on his nose and didn't wreck his clothes; he was fine.

After a while of riding, the amethyst-eyed boy decided it was time to set up camp for the night.

Or rather, the horse did, since he abruptly stopped and wouldn't move another step.

Grumbling about nature being against him today. He removed his saddlebags, and set about readying his horse for the night.

After that, he prepared his own supper. All the while thinking about nothing in particular.

At least, he was until the now annoying butterfly decided to perch itself on his nose, again. He was tempted to squish it. 'Better not.' He thought, he didn't want any bug guts on his supper now, did he?

Instead, he brushed it aside once more, where it landed on one of the only plants that could survive on this barren wasteland. A plant named the Desert Violet. Which made absolutely no sense, since the plant was an icy blue in colour.

Oh well, who was he to decide the stupid plant names?

Anyways, with the annoying butterfly preoccupied with the flower, the amethyst-eyed boy returned his train of though to more important matters; his supper.

Ah, peace and quiet. Just him, his horse, and the butterfly perched on his nose………

WAIT A MINUTE! What was that stupid thing doing on his nose again?

It sure was a persistent little bugger, not to mention suicidal.

It reminded him of the girl he had travelled with a while back….

The amethyst-eyed boy shook his head to get rid of that particular memory. He had decided long ago that memories were no longer important to him.

All that mattered now was that he had a full stomach, and money as well.

At least, that's what he thought, but SHE thought otherwise. SHE thought that memories were important, full stomach or not.

Feh, what did he care? He left HER and her silly friends behind. They were no more than a distant, unwelcome, memory.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his reverie by the flapping of wings on his nose again. He growled silently. It was that stupid bug again! When would it take a hint and leave him alone!

He swatted it away, yet again, where it landed on the icy-coloured Desert Violet….

She liked Desert Violets, if he remembered correctly….

Damn! Why was he remembering all these! He left them, and that's that! It's all in the past; it's finished, done with, over…. How come every time he thought about HER, he'd feel this strange feeling in his heart?

It felt as if his heart and his stomach were trying to cave-in on themselves.

He shook his head as if to throw out all these unwanted thoughts that raged through his head.

He then yawned and he realized just how tired he was. Using his saddle as pillow and lying down, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, but not before swatting that annoying bug away from his nose again.

That night, he had a dream. It was extremely rare for him to dream, especially since he didn't believe in them.

In this dream, he was traveling with HER, just the two of them, no one else. What was more interesting was that he was laughing with her. He was actually enjoying himself.

When he woke up, he suddenly found himself regretting ever having left HER. He was so much into his reverie, that he never noticed the butterfly landing on his shoulder.

He shook his head to clear out the unwanted thoughts. These…feelings… unsettled him somehow. They made him feel…weird. It scared him.

Besides, even IF he went to her now, he highly doubted the she'd ever want anything to do with him, but, then again. He'd never know until he tried.

Besides, if he remembered correctly, she'd probably be happy to see him.

"It's decided then. I'll go find her and as much as I'll hate myself for it later, apologize to her." He said to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Having many more dreams about him and HER.

It was to bad he wasn't awake to see the butterfly fly high into the sky and disappear amongst the stars.

* * *

This is a _slightly _altered version of a short story I wrote for my English class, way back in September. Please, don't ask me why I waited until now to post it, I have no clue! Also, this is a ONE-SHOT and will remain so, unless I get enough reviews saying to continue (hint hint)! I hope you liked this story and that you review!


End file.
